North Holland
, across the West River, is visible in the background.]] North Holland (a.k.a. The Heights) is an area in northern Algonquin, Liberty City, bordered to the north by Wardite Street (Northwood), to the east by Exeter Avenue (East Holland), to the south by Topaz Street (Middle Park and Varsity Heights), and to the west by the West River. Character and places of interest North Holland is mainly made up of high-rise projects and ghettos, with a heavy gangster influence. The area is ethically diverse although there is a large African-American and Black population. It is where the North Holland Hustlers originated from. Landmarks in the district include: * The Holland Hospital Center at Frankfort Avenue and Uranium Street. * The Algonquin TW@ cybercafe at Frankfort and Wardite Street. * A Burger Shot restaurant at Galveston Avenue and Topaz Street. * Club Liberty at Galveston and Wardite. Transportation North Holland houses Vauxite subway station on Vauxite Street, the train station is served by the A/J Algonquin Outer Line. Frankfort High and Frankfort Low stations also serve North Holland, located on Frankfort Avenue at the boundary of Northwood and North Holland; the stations are served by the Algonquin Inner Line. The three stations and two lines served in North Holland make the district very well facilitated from a transport standpoint. Influences North Holland is based on Harlem, a northern Manhattan neighbourhood that was known for crime throughout the 20th century, but is currently experiencing gentrification. The choice of name for North Holland is presumably based on the location of Haarlem (which Harlem takes its name from), the provincial capital of Noord-Holland, (Translation: North Holland), Netherlands. Among the landmarks spoofed in the district include Hotel Theresa, known in game as "Hotel Hamilton", located on both sides of the East Holland-North Holland border, the 125th Street station as the elevated Frankfort High station, and the second Cotton Club as the Linen Lounge. the idea for holland might have came from the holland tunnel which connects jersey city to manhatten Falling glitch If you go to Vauxite Street in North Holland, there is a red accesible door to the west of the Modo store. If you can get the police to follow you when you have a wanted level, it is possible to accomplish this glitch. So when you have lured them up the stairs, go to the rooftop and head south around the small building and go down the stairs and you will find a plank. Jump over the gap to the other building (Police still following) and find cover behind the brick wall. Up your wanted level and the police will attempt to jump over the gap between the two buildings. However every police officer will just fall of the edge of the plank (they dont even jump). Gallery HollandHospital.jpg|Holland Hospital Center. Club Liberty (GTA4) (exterior).jpg|Club Liberty. VarsityBurgerShot.jpg|The North Holland Burger Shot. FrankfortHigh.jpg|Frankfort High station. Hotel Hamilton (GTA4) (exterior).jpg|Hotel Hamilton. TW@ (GTA4) (Algonquin exterior).jpg|The Algonquin TW@ at the base of Hotel Hamilton. TheLinenLounge-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Linen Lounge. Category:Districts in Algonquin